Bowser Jr./Diamondswag12's version
While this version shares a lot of sprites with Khanny Pham's version, he plays completely differently. He is an odd character with various elements from ''Marvel vs. Capcom and the strange ability to attack by parrying. He's very spammy and he has a few issues, such as easy infinites. His A.I. is capable of performing some deadly combos.'' ) |Image = File:DS12BowserJrPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Diamondswag12 Productions |Downloadlink = mugencharsandstages |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Bowser Jr. is a six-button character. He has a Super Jump and a lot of Specials, along with EX versions of some of them. He also has five assists and four Hypers and a fast movement speed. He is able to parry attacks, and the parry is an attack at the same time, involving Bowser Jr. dashing forward while dealing damage to the opponent while also avoiding damage; the move is a combination of a parry and an Alpha Counter, as it is activated by pressing just before an attack hits like the former but is an attack that allows the user to avoid damage like the latter, but it costs no Power. He has very high comboability, but his damage output is quite low. As a result, this character relies a lot on comboing. However, he has quite a lot of cheap aspects that can be abused. A lot of his Normals are very spammy and can be chained very easily, to the point where some of them are easy infinites when spammed, like its standing . His stronger Normals can chain into weaker Normals. He has a damage dampener, though that doesn't stop the character from easily K.O.'ing an opponent by abusing his infinites. He also has no low attacks or overheads and most of his attacks do not deal chip damage, so he has very little options against defensive opponents that block often apart from his throw. Most of his Hypers do heavy damage to the opponent. However, he has an unblockable full-screen OHKO move, though it can only be activated if his life is 250 or lower. This can make the character very cheap though, because if the player manages to build up 5000 Power before getting K.O.'d and gets the chance to perform the Hyper, the match is already won. Luckily, it takes a while before the OHKO activates, giving the opponents a chance to K.O. the player before it's too late. He has a custom A.I. that is very advanced and can easily pull off large combo strings. It occasionally leaves itself open to damage, though there is very little time to attack before it catches the player into a long combo string that can take out a lot of Life. It will use his Hypers frequently whenever it gets the chance to. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} + | Uses 800 Power| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} + | Uses 800 Power| }} || }} | | }} + | Uses 800 Power| }} + | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} + | | }} + | | }} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | to move around Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Life must be 250 or lower Uses 5000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos B MUGEN Ness (me) and Villager vs Bowser Jr and Hammer Bro B MUGEN Mario and Luigi (my Creations) vs Bowser (Dark Chaos) and Bowser Jr (DS12) M.U.G.E.N Battle Bowser Jr. vs Popeye Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Diamondswag12 Category:Characters made in 2016 }}